


Expect the Unexpected

by Dawne-Sharlotte (bmsaangel16)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Nyx is meddlesome, Sugar Daddy, i dont have that kind of time, i guess this is going to be a slow burn but now that slow, jealous!Gladio, noct/prom if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmsaangel16/pseuds/Dawne-Sharlotte
Summary: Ignis is drowning and refuses to get help. Noctis and Prompto take matters into their own hands





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried so hard to make this a one shot but that didn't happen. I know I've got all sorts of unfinished fics out there. I WILL FINISH EVERYTHING!! just not today.

“You’re gonna work yourself to death, Specs. I don’t get why you won’t let my dad pay your rent. It’s not like he hasn’t offered.” 

 

“Because he is already paying my tuition and I couldn’t possibly accept anymore assistance from him. Besides, working builds character,” Ignis retorts as he hands the patron the book they requested. He loves Noctis like a brother, but sometimes the laziness and entitlement of the younger grates on his nerves.

 

“Hey, Iggy I get working for your stuff and all, but you’re working two jobs plus a full class load. You survive purely off coffee. This isn’t healthy,” Prompto chimed in.

 

Ignis sighs. Now the two of them are ganging up on him. “What do you suggest I do, other than take assistance from Regis?”

 

Prompto looks down at his hands, ears turning red, “Well there are websites where you attend events with wealthy patrons for money. I did it my freshman year before I met Noct.”

 

Ignis knows exactly where Prompto is going with this and he’s not amused in the slightest. “Yes, and they usually require other services as well.”

 

Prompto looks up, purple eyes wide, “You don’t have to do that sort of thing. You basically have a contract that states what the expectations are between the two of you,” Prompto lowers his voice, “Sex doesn’t have to be on the table.”

 

Ignis takes his glasses off and rubs his eyes before putting them back on, “This isn’t a valid solution. Actually, there isn’t even a problem except for you two being pests. Now off with you.”

 

The two boys slowly gather their things and exit the library. The last class of the afternoon is almost over and there is always a rush on the campus library as students try to cram in study time. 

 

As they walk to their apartment, Noctis brings up the website again, “So, you were really on a sugar daddy website?”

 

Prompto fidgets with the hem of his shirt, “It really isn’t as bad as everyone thinks. I mean sure, there are a bunch of old men that are just looking for a good time, but there are some that genuinely just want companionship.”

 

“Hey, no judgement here. It’s pretty easy to sign up, right?”

 

The blonde looks up, “Sure. What are you thinking?”

 

Noctis smirks, “Let’s create a profile for Ignis!”

Prompto’s mouth falls open, “How are you going to convince him? I mean, he’ll never go for it, even if we find someone. Between, his class schedule and his work schedule, we wouldn’t be able to get him to meet some stranger.”

 

“Leave that to me. You think you can create the profile,” Noctis practically buzzes with excitement and it’s contagious.

 

Prom nods enthusiastically.

 

_ A Few Hours Later….. _

 

“Wow, Prom! Where did you find that picture of Specs?”

 

Prompto blushes, “I took a couple of candid photos when he wasn’t looking.”

 

Noct stares at the photo, “This is really good. You have an eye for this stuff.”

 

“Thanks, buddy.”

 

A ping from the computer interrupts their conversation.

 

“Ooohh, we got a hit already. Took me weeks.” Prompto clicks on the profile. The man is in his mid thirties, stellar military record, runs his own tech company, and has blue eyes as vibrant and Ignis’ green eyes.

 

Prompto spends the next few days chatting “The Marshal” up, doing his best to impersonate Ignis. Noct, on the other hand, tries to figure out when Ignis has a break in his schedule.

 

***

 

Noctis puts his head on the table and groans.

 

Ignis sets a cup of coffee on the table, “What is it, Noct?”

 

The younger man groans again as Prompto bounds into the cafe and plops next to Noctis. “Hey, Iggy. What’s wrong with him?” He pokes Noctis in the head.

 

Ignis eyes him warily, “I’m not sure, but I’ve got customers to check on.”

 

Prompto smiles, “I’ll take care of him.”

 

“Thank you, Prompto.”

 

The blonde waits until Ignis is busy with another table before asking, “Did you figure out something?”

 

“No,” Noctis sighs.

 

Prompto looks around. “Why not just have The Marshal show up here?”

 

“Well, it’s the best we’ve got. Let’s do it.”

 

***

 

Cor sits across from the blonde and the ebony-haired boys. He listens to their story with a skeptical attitude. “Let me see if I understand you. You made a profile without your friend’s knowledge and you basically want me to ambush him at his place of business.” 

 

Prompto, at least, has the decency to look embarrassed.

 

Noctis just shrugs. “He needs the help, but he won’t take anymore from us. We figure this is a good option.”

 

Cor knows nothing good can come of this, but the blonde looks particularly pathetic, so he agrees. The worst thing that can happen is they don’t click. However, if it does work, Cor wouldn’t mind taking the kid to a formal event or two.

 

***

 

The university is right on the edge of business district. Even though it is mostly students that frequent the cafe, many business people stop there as well. It’s after the lunch rush, so there aren’t a lot of people. At the very least, Cor doesn’t feel extremely out of place. He finds an empty table close to the door and peruses the menu. 

 

“I apologize for the wait, sir. What can I have started for you?”

 

Cor looks into the eyes he’s been staring at for weeks, now shielded by thin framed glasses, and dark around the edges from fatigue. The lenses only highlight the young man’s face. He’s slender, but fit. He is gorgeous. His accented voice is music to Cor’s ears and suddenly, he very much wants to make this work. “I’ll have a black coffee and a turkey sandwich.”

 

The young man smiles, “I’ll get that right out.”

 

Cor thinks that smile could bring about world peace. His thoughts are interrupted by his phone buzzing in his pocket. He answers it without looking at the screen, “This is Cor.”

 

“I need you to look at the proposal before we send it to InsomTech.”

 

Nyx. Of course it’s Nyx. It’s always Nyx.

 

Cor pulls out his laptop and pulls up the email, “If I have to look at this, Nyx, why did I hire you?”

 

The man on the other line chuckles, “For my good looks of course. Speaking of, did you ever put the moves on that guy you were talking to?”

 

“Do you ever mind your own business,” Cor continues looking at the proposal. “This looks good, but we aren’t giving them that large of a percentage. Shrink that by ten percent.”

 

“They aren’t going to like that.”

 

“Too bad. I’m not selling my proprietary software down the river for a buck. Fix it, and don’t bother me with semantics.” Cor ends the call right as his order is brought to the table. “Thanks. You know, I didn’t catch your name.”

 

“Ignis Scientia. Student, workaholic, and caffeine addict. If you believe my friends.”

 

Cor snorts, “Cor Leonis. Tech guru, penny pincher, and all around stick in the mud.”

 

Ignis lets out a small laugh, “I should get back. Let me know if you need anything else.”

 

The older man pretends to work while his eyes follow Ignis around the cafe. He can tell that Ignis’ friends may be right about the younger. 

 

Ignis never seems to just stop. Even, when the cafe is empty, he’s cleaning and restocking. He’s in a constant state of motion. When his energy begins to flag, he downs an espresso shot or has a cup of black coffee.

 

Cor decides he’s seen enough. Ignis deserves what he can give. All he would have to do is get him to agree. Maybe a scholarship. Those sometimes came with conditions. He could definitely make it work. He slowly gathers his things, trying to think of the best way to approach Ignis with his proposition. He throws his trash away and takes the used mug to the counter. 

 

Ignis rings up the total and Cor pays with cash. He also hands the young man his business card.

 

“You seem like a bright man, Ignis. I have a business proposal of sorts. If you are interested, give me a call and we’ll set up a meeting. You would be able to focus on your studies and not have to work this job.”

 

“Oh, well it’s not that bad-”

Cor interrupted, “I watched you drink three cups of coffee and 3 espresso shots in two and a half hours. You aren’t buzzing from a caffeine high which tells me this is a usual occurrence. You don’t need the health issues that come with this. Just give me a call and we’ll work out the details.”

 

Ignis nods and pockets the card.

 

Cor heads to his car and pulls out his phone on the way, “Nyx, I need you to draft up a contract for me.”

  
  


Ignis sits behind the counter at his library job, a forgotten finance book open, and turns the business card over in his hand. He likes his jobs and enjoys his studies, but it would be good to get more than 2 hours of sleep, to not need concealer to hide the dark circles under his eyes. Maybe his friends are right and he does need assistance. Although, he would never tell Noct. His ego is large enough as it is.

 

It takes Ignis a week to muster up the courage to call the number on the card after he searches everything he can find on Cor Leonis.

 

The man is successful. There isn’t a single piece of software in Insomnia that doesn’t have his fingerprint on it somewhere. There isn’t much about his personal life and for some reason that terrifies Ignis.

 

If Ignis says yes to whatever this is, what is going to change? He ruminates on all of this as he approaches the receptionist in the ritzy high rise that holds Cor’s office. 

 

“Ah, you must be Mr. Scientia. Mr. Leonis has been expecting you. Please take the elevator to the top floor.”

 

He follows the instructions and exits the elevator right into an office. An office that takes up the whole floor. 

 

There’s plenty of space and not a lot of furniture. A couch and coffee table are off to the left side, almost like a makeshift waiting room. A sturdy oak desk occupies the area in from of the window that looks like it spans the whole room. A large bookshelf filled with various titles on the right, but there are no knick knacks or personal belongings that Ignis can see in the space.

 

A door opens next to the shelf and Cor makes an appearance. “Ignis, please make yourself comfortable.”

 

Ignis moves to the couch and perches on the edge.

 

Cor spreads papers on the coffee table before sitting at the opposite end. “Relax. There’s no reason to be nervous. Everything that we discuss is written down and you do not have to decide today. Taking some time to think about the terms of this contract would be prudent.”

 

Ignis nods, trying to swallow past the lump in his throat.

 

“Words, Ignis.”

 

“Yes, Sir. I understand.”

 

Hearing those words from Ignis sends a thrill through him, that he’ll need to think about later. Cor forges forward with his terms and conditions. “I see that your tuition is already taken care of. I will pay for your room, board, books, and personal necessities. You will quit both of your jobs. Your grades are exemplary and I expect them to stay that way. You will provide me with a copy of your class schedule and report in once a week. If you need anything, you are to come to me and I will take care of it. There will be events that I have to attend and you will be expected to accompany me unless you have an educational obligation. If at any time you wish to terminate this contract, you will provide that wish to me in writing and all obligations on both sides will cease. This will automatically end at your graduation. Do you have any questions?”

 

Ignis doesn’t know how to respond. The only thing he can think of is “Why? Why are you doing this. You don’t even know me.”

 

Cor tilts his head, “You are a bright young man and your future potential is an investment I would stake my company on. Besides, I’d like to get to know you better and I can only do that if you have the time. I’m a rich man with a lot of free time on my hands. Like I said, thinking about it is a good thing.”

 

Ignis takes a deep breath, “Where do I sign?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! A Nyx in his natural habitat and a wild Gladio appears!

Ignis follows the conditions in the contract flawlessly and quickly. While he enjoys his side jobs, he is glad for the extra breathing room. He also provides Cor with a budget, which Cor completely ignores and still puts way too much money into his account. He isn’t sure how the older got his bank information, but chalks it up to him being a leader in the tech world. There’s probably no information that Cor can’t find. The only thing that really bothers him is that is doesn’t know very much about his benefactor. When he checks in every week, they only talk about Ignis.

 

“Specs,” Noctis pokes him in the arms, “you are zoning out on us again.”

 

Ignis rubs the spot, “My apologies. I didn’t sleep well last night.” It’s true. Caffeine withdrawal is a bitch, but he’s slowly kicking the habit. He’s down to three cups of coffee a day. While it wasn’t apart of the contract, Cor has mentioned it no less than eleven times in the month since this started.

 

“Maybe you should go try and get a nap before class,” Prompto suggests while Noctis plays with the fingers on the blonde’s free hand.

 

That’s a new development, or just maybe one Ignis hasn’t had the time to notice before. So much is different now. He studies at the library with the two boys three times a week and sometimes even catch dinner or a movie. He isn’t struggling to meet deadlines anymore either. He’s enrolled in a cooking class to brush up on his skills. 

 

Ignis’ first formal event with Cor is coming up as well. Despite Ignis questioning him about it multiple times, Cor just says it’s taken care of and not to worry about it.

 

So, no, Ignis isn’t going to be able to sleep, but maybe a walk would help him clear his thoughts. He says as much to his study partners before packing his things and exiting the library. His new, top of the line phone, also from Cor, buzzes with an email. His next and final class of the day is canceled, so Ignis decides to head back to his dorm after all.

 

***

 

Cor is sitting at his desk when Nyx unceremoniously flops on the couch, nursing a hangover. Cor has zero sympathy for him. This happens every Monday. 

 

Nyx parties too hard the night before and comes into work the next day, acting like the world is ending. Today he decides that riling up Cor is in order. “So, how’s jalbait?”

 

Cor throws a water bottle at his head, which Nyx catches effortlessly. “His name is Ignis and he is well above age. Besides, I’m just his benefactor.”

 

“Which is code for he used his good looks to charm you out of your money.” Nyx holds his hand open, waiting patiently for Cor to give him aspirin.

 

“I ought to let you suffer or fire you. You are more trouble than you’re worth,” Cor tosses him the bottle of medicine.

 

“You love me and think I’m awesome. I’m the one that suggested the website in the first place. You wouldn’t have met jailbait if not for me.”

 

“Stop calling him that,” Cor smacks the back of Nyx’s head.

 

“Ow! Jeez! Fuck! It was a joke,” Nyx rubs the sore spot on head. “Are you going to bring him to the launch party?”

 

“Yes. It’s part of the agreement.”

 

Nyx takes the medication and then studies Cor. “What’s wrong? Are you regretting all of this?”

 

“No,” Cor shakes his head, “it’s just that he asks so many questions. He wants to know everything about me.”

 

“He’s curious. That’s natural. I mean you know practically everything about him, down to his blood type. Of course, he wants to know about you. Why don’t you take him out for a casual get to know you dinner?”

 

“You mean a date.”

 

Nyx gives Cor his best shit eating grin, “Well I hear that’s what the kids call it these days.”

 

***

 

Gladio stretches his large frame on Ignis’ bed, watching as Ignis searches through his closet. “Why does it have to be this particular shirt? Any shirt you have will make the same impression.”

 

Ignis pushes his glasses to sit properly on his nose, “It will not make the same impression. It has to be the green one, Gladiolus.” 

 

Gladio winces at the use of his full name. Ignis only uses it when frustrated or nervous. But it always sounds hot in Ignis’ accented voice.

 

He keeps searching, “Aha! Found it.” He tugs off the tshirt and shrugs on the emerald green shirt, working the buttons as he exits the closet.

 

“I don’t know why you agreed to this. This is a lot of conditions for a scholarship.” 

 

“The dinner is not a part of the terms. My benefactor has agreed to answer some questions,” Ignis rolls his sleeves to his elbows, “I’ve been trying to find out information about him for weeks. Also, you sound jealous.”

 

Gladio crosses his arms in front of his chest. “I’m not jealous, but you are dressing like this is a date.”

 

The two of them tried dating in high school, but it didn’t work out. Ignis loves Gladio, he just isn’t “in love” with him. Ignis can acknowledge that his very small, very insignificant crush on Cor might be clouding his good judgement. However, he isn’t in the mood to deal with a jealous Gladio.

 

“Gladio, this man has paid for enough that I can go to dinner with him. I felt that his terms were fair and I can back out at any time without consequences. I know it makes you uncomfortable, but I need you to trust me on this.”

 

The bigger man sits up, “I do trust you, Iggy. It’s him I don’t trust. I don’t want him to treat you like some arm candy.”

 

Ignis give him a small smile and kisses his forehead. “While I appreciate that you think I’m pretty enough to be arm candy, I assure you, it will be fine. Now, leave so I can finish getting ready.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to ramp up! What do you guys think?? Comments and kudos are love


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This slow burn is slower than anticipated and dialogue heavy. Enjoy the feelings exploration.

Cor doesn’t remember the last time he was this nervous. Maybe when he started his military career. This is just a casual dinner, but Nyx’s words keep floating around in his head, muddling his thoughts. Does he want this to be a date? Does Ignis expect that? He sighs while he pours himself a drink and waits for Ignis. The younger didn’t want him to come to the campus. He takes a drink and the doorbell rings. He sets the glass on the tray and answers the door. Any doubts he has about the night fade into nothingness.

 

Ignis stands in the doorway wearing a emerald green button up shirt, black skinny jeans, and black leather jacket. His hands fist in the pockets of his jacket, hoping he is making a good impression. Those thoughts quickly dissipate at he takes in the older’s appearance. Dark grey slacks and blazer paired with a blue shirt that matches his eyes. Ignis tries to swallow despite the dry throat. His small crush, well, it isn’t so small. He wants this man in front of him….badly. And judging by the look in Cor’s eyes, he wants Ignis too.

 

Cor clears his throat, “Come in and I’ll grab my keys.” He side eyes Ignis as he walk through the door. His outfit pairs nicely with his eyes and hair, which he’s styled up tonight. Cor much prefers it down. Ignis has also chosen contacts over glasses for the night and Cor is a bit speechless. He regains his wits, grabs his keys and ushers Ignis to the car.

 

The drive is silent, both lost in their own thoughts and expectations of how this is going to go. Igis tries to bury the desire to end the night in Cor’s bed. After all, he still doesn’t know what Cor’s motivations are and he just jumped into this without contemplating anything. He always thinks things through to their logical conclusion. Just once, he wants to leap without looking. He wants to act his age. He wants to be impulsive. Hopefully, this won’t end badly for him.

 

Cor glances at Ignis’ profile while he watches the passing scenery. The green-eyed man is always quiet and it usually takes a while to draw him out. Tonight doesn’t seem to be any different. On the one hand, Cor is glad Ignis doesn’t need to fill the silence with idle chatter, but on the other, he loves listening to his accent. Ignis could read a textbook and Cor would happily listen to it.

 

He pulls up to the restaurant and mentally curses Nyx. It’s really his fault for letting Nyx pick anything. Cor specifically told him not to pick anything fancy and of course the moron picks the hottest restaurant in Insomnia. Yep, come Monday, Nyx will be in the unemployment line. He hands the keys to the young man to valet park his car and ushers Ignis inside.

 

The hostess shows them to their table immediately. 

 

A private table.

 

Cor is now mentally plotting ways to kill Nyx and make it look like an accident. This is supposed to be casual. He watches Ignis take in everything around him and gives the older a soft smile. Cor relaxes a little. Perhaps he can still salvage this non date.

 

“I’m surprised you picked this place. The wait list is six months long.”

 

“I let my assistant pick. He tends toward the extravagant sometimes. I hope you like it.”

 

Ignis nods, “I’ve heard many great things about the chef here.” This place has been on his list to try since he started cooking lessons. Everyone raves about the food here and he it excites him to have the experience.

 

“Ah yes, the food connoisseur. What is your favorite type of food? What are you looking forward to trying?”

 

Ignis’ eyes sparkle as he laughs, “We are here to talk about you tonight. You have to answer your own questions.”

 

The waiter interrupts them with the wine selection and appetizer selections. 

 

Cor defers to Ignis’ decisions. After all, he seems to know what he’s talking about.

 

Once the wine is poured and the food orders are in, Ignis plunges forward. He apparently has a list of questions that Cor has managed to sidestep.

 

“Okay, okay. Both my parents died when I was young. I was taken in by a family friend, got decent grades in school. I decided to skip university and joined the military. I was pretty good there. Met Nyx and haven’t been able to shake him since. The software and tech startups were his idea, but i had the business sense. I joke about firing him, but he’s really the brains behind the operation. He just doesn’t want to do the work or take any credit. Everyone just thinks he’s my assistant and he finds it funny.”

Ignis laughs, “That was succinct.”

 

Cor just shrugs and the waiter brings their food, “I told you there wasn’t much.”

 

“So what? You just come into a college cafe and decide to shower a struggling barista with enough funds to choke a chocobo?” Ignis asks as he delves into the pasta in front of him.

 

Cor chews on his lower lip. Based on what he knows about the man in front of him, he isn’t going to like what Cor tells him. However, he isn’t one for lying. Avoiding, sure. Lying, absolutely not. “Actually, I already knew about you. Some friends of yours made you a profile on a site that I frequent. I met them in person and they explained why they were basically leading me on. I figured I’d come this far, I could see it to the end. Whether you said yes or no to my proposal, it would be your choice.”

 

Ignis quietly puts his eating utensils down, “I specifically told them I didn’t want to do that and they did it anyway.” He is doing his best not to bolt in embarrassment. “Why go along with the whims of two college kids you don’t even know?”

 

“Ignis, look at me. There’s no reason for you to feel bad about any of this. It was organic for you and that was the point. I helped you because I wanted to. I want to be the one that takes care of you.”

 

Green eyes meet blue as Cor continues.

 

“Plus, once Noctis gets an idea in his head, it’s sometimes easier just to go with it. He was stubborn as a child and I see that hasn’t changed.”

 

“You know Noctis?”

 

Cor nods, “He clearly didn’t remember me, but I do a lot of business with Regis.”

 

“What happens now?” Ignis’ eyes find his way their to his lap again.

 

“Whatever you want. If you want to think about it, you can. If you want to end this right now, you can. If you want to continue in the way we have, you can. If you want to change the terms, we can negotiate.” Cor stretches his arm across the table, palm up, “If you want to try something else, I have a feeling we are on the same page.”

 

Ignis looks up at the movement and slowly puts his hand in Cor’s, a blush coloring his face, “I think we are on the same page, too.

 

They finish dinner with hands entwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are love.....or you can stalk the story too. Thanks for all the love thus far :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for this. Work sucks....then I got sick. My apologies

Noctis slides downs the wall to floor with a whine, “I’m not cut out for this kind of menial labor. I can’t believe Specs signed us up for this. We did him a favor!” He looks at his peeling hands. “My hands are going to fall off.”

 

Prompto laughs quietly while scrubbing the stuck-on food from the pot, “It’s not that bad, Noct. Helping out once a month doesn’t hurt. And if you would wear the gloves, your hands wouldn’t be peeling.”

 

Noctis rolls his eyes, “I am not wearing those. I can’t even move my fingers.They’re for peasants.”

 

“Whatever you say, princess. If you help me with the rest of these dishes, I’ll put some lotion on your hands later.”

 

Noctis likes the sound of that. Of course, he likes anytime Prompto’s hands are on him, “Fine. And don’t call me that.” He pulls himself off the floor and starts drying the dishes.

 

***

 

Ignis’ phone pings with a new text message. He takes the phone out and looks at the message with a smile and slips it back into his pocket.

 

Cor has been spending the better part of an hour not so subtly watching the younger as he works on a project on the couch in his office. “You aren’t going to answer it?”

 

Ignis shakes his head and pushes his glasses to rest more comfortably on his nose, “It’s just Noct complaining how unfair his punishment is.”

 

“How much longer is the sentence?”

 

“They only have two months to go and it’s only once a month. Noct has a flair for the dramatic.”

 

As penance for meddling in his affairs, Ignis signs the two boys up to volunteer at the local soup kitchen, one saturday a month, for six months. While Prompto takes the assignment in stride, Noctis goes kicking and screaming. But they have not missed a day so far and Prompto likes that he gets a couple of hours with Noct without electronics.

 

Cor shrugs, “So does Regis. I see where he gets it from.” He stands to stretch his limbs and pours himself a glass of water.

 

The door to his office flies open at the same time the phone on his desk buzzes. Cor answers the phone on speaker while looking at Nyx with a sigh. “Yes, Monica, I know Nyx is here.”

 

“I’m terribly sorry, Mr. Leonis.”

 

“It’s fine. Hold all calls and visitors until I get this moron to leave.” He hangs up.

 

Ignis doesn’t look up from his task. The first few times, he was startled by the behavior of the two, but now it’s common place and he can ignore them for the most part.

 

Nyx flings himself down on the couch next to Ignis and ruffles his hair, “Hey jailbait.”

 

“Stop calling him that.” Cor smacks Nyx’s hand.

 

“I just add it to the list of nicknames people like to call me. Good afternoon, Nyx.” Ignis replies.

 

Nyx gives Ignis his cheesiest smile, “See boss, the kid doesn’t mind.”

 

Cor sits at his desk and massages his temples, “What do you want?”

 

Nyx props his feet on the table next to Ignis’ laptop, “I need you to go to this black tie event tomorrow.”

 

“Nope. It’s your turn. Besides, tomorrow is Ignis’ birthday and I promised him that I wouldn’t do any work. Sorry, Nyx. Too many things working against you this time.”

 

“But we have to go together and put up a united front. InsomTech have been twitchy since you changed the terms and they may pull out.”

 

“So let them. They’ve been hesitating for months now.” Cor wants the deal but his patience is running thin. Losing out would be a hit, but they can recover. The deal is Nyx’s baby anyway. Let him figure out how to keep them happy. “I changed the contract because it gives them too much power.”

 

Nyx decides changing tactics is in order. He sinks to his knees and grabs Ignis’ hands, “Ignis, please. Just this once. Please let Cor come out to play.”

 

Ignis can’t help but laugh at the childish display but he also wants to be selfish and keep Cor to himself for his birthday. “You know as well as I, that he can’t be convinced to do something he doesn’t want to.” Ignis leans in to whisper, “But I’ll do my best.”

 

Nyx relinquishes his hold on the younger and stands. “Great. I’ll see you both tomorrow then.” He practically skips out of the office.

 

Cor bangs his head on his desk.

 

Ignis gets up from his perch and walks behind Cor, slowly putting his arms around the man. “It sounds like a pretty big deal.”

 

“It’s always a big deal,” Cor mumbles. He sits up and swivels the chair to face Ignis.

 

Ignis straddles him and kisses along his jawline. “But he usually just tries to get you to go in his place.”

 

“Can we not talk about Nyx right now?”

 

Ignis stops, “I’ll forgive you this time but you have to make it up to me.”

 

“Oh baby, I’m gonna spoil you.”

 

***

 

Cor eyes follow Ignis around the room while he sips on his glass of champagne. Even though he bought the suit, he’s still taken aback at how well it fits his boyfriend. Ignis looks ravishing and Cor doesn’t want him in that suit any longer than necessary.

 

A worried Nyx interrupts his less than pure thoughts, “Can you get your mind out of the gutter for five minutes please?”

 

“Why? Practically everyone is thinking the same thing I am.”

 

“Yes, yes. But he’s yours. Anyway, Regis is coming over to talk terms and I need you focused.”

 

Cor straightens Nyx’s tie, “Calm down. I’ve known Regis for years. He’ll try to bully you, but if you stand your ground, he’ll see reason.”

 

“Cor. Nyx. So happy you could make it to my little get together. I’d heard you weren’t coming.” Regis flashes the two men a smile. His assistant, Clarus, stands stone-faced behind him.

 

Cor tilts his head. “A last minute change in schedule allowed for it. Was there something in particular you needed from us?”

 

“Not from a business standpoint. I understand and agree to the change on the contract. What I wanted to discuss with you is more of a personal nature.”

 

Ignis saunters up the group and Cor puts an arm around his waist and pulls him in, out of habit. He’s not interested in hiding his relationship with Ignis. “Oh? And what would that be?”

 

Ignis, on the other hand shrinks under Regis’ stare. Like any self confidence he has just shrivels up and dies.

 

Regis turns his hard stare on Cor. “Just what are your intentions toward my godson?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooohhhh the plot thickens. What do you guys think????


	5. Chapter 5

_ “Just what are your intentions toward my godson?” _

 

Well this is unexpected, although it shouldn’t be. A slight oversight on his part. Okay, maybe not so slight. Good thing his military training kicks in when he’s under pressure. It allows his to keep his composure.

 

Cor shrugs, “Ignis is calls the shots. I just pay the way.” He feels Ignis try to shrink further into his side.

 

Regis is less than amused with Cor’s nonchalance, “So it’s a monetary arrangement. I can take that over. He’ll be done with his studies soon.”

 

“It’s not just the money. I like spending time with Cor,” Ignis speaks up, albeit it, quietly.

 

Nyx moves slowly towards the refreshment table, “I’ll just be over there.”

 

No one pays him any mind as he slinks off.

 

Regis’ eyes widen, “You cannot be serious about this Ignis. I thought you had a better head on your shoulders.”

 

Ignis squares his shoulders. While he loves his godfather, he has always made his own life choices with very little input from Regis. “I am sure with my decision. If, for some reason, our relationship doesn’t work out, I’d still look back on it as a valuable experience.”

 

“Your parents would not be pleased. Cor is too old for you.”

 

“Well, begging your pardon, but they aren’t here. While I appreciate and am grateful for everything you have done, I am not a child.”

 

Cor fights to keep the smirk off his face. This is the Ignis he knows and he has the sudden urge to kiss him senseless.

Regis stares the youngest down to no avail, “Fine. I do not condone this but I won’t interfere.”

 

Ignis breathes a sigh of relief, “Thank you.”

 

Regis eyes Cor, a silent request to watch over his godson, before he turns and greets another guest.

 

Ignis sags into Cor, tension dissipating from his body.

 

“You did good, baby.” Cor presses his lips to Ignis’ temple.

 

“Can we go?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

Cor tightens his hold on the younger and escorts him to the car. He holds Ignis’ hand the entire drive. 

 

Ignis doesn’t question it, he just smiles to himself while Cor traces designs on the back of his hand.

 

Both of them can feel the tension growing as Cor pulls into his circular driveway. 

 

“I have the guest bedroom set up for you, if you want.”

 

Ignis squeezes his hand, “I think I’ll stay with you.”

 

Cor smiles and gets out of the car, with Ignis following. As soon as they get into the house and shut the door, Cor pounces. He takes Ignis’ face in his hands and kisses him, his tongue demanding entrance, which the younger gives easily.

 

Ignis’ arms find purchase around Cor’s neck, trying to pull the older man closer. Trying desperately to melt into the other. He pulls back to whisper against Cor’s lips, “Please.”

 

“Please what, baby? Tell me what you want.”

 

“Don’t be gentle.”

 

That’s all Cor needs to hear. He practically inhales Ignis. He lets the essence of the younger envelop him, intoxicating him, clouding all his higher reasoning skills.

 

“Bedroom,” Ignis exhales. Discarding clothing as he makes his way to Cor’s room.

 

Cor leans against the door, trying to catch his breath. His eyes follow the trail of fancy fabric. What did he do to deserve this man? How much longer would they be together? It’s ok to enjoy this right? He is aware that this isn’t the time to have in depth thoughts about his relationship with Ignis, but the scene from earlier floods his mind.  _ Your parents would not be pleased. Cor is too old for you.  _

 

A moan pulls him out of his thoughts and reverberates through his bones. He would revisit these thoughts later. He pushes away from the wall and the sight that greets him when he walks through the door is sinful. 

 

There is Ignis, completely naked, lying on Cor’s bed, with two fingers deep in his ass.

 

Cor loosens his ties and shucks off his jacket, “Starting without me?”

 

“Of course. Especially, ah, if you continue at this glacial pace.”

 

Cor grabs Ignis’ wrist and pulls it away. He lubes up his fingers with the bottle left on the sheets and continues the work Ignis started. Soon, he’s got three fingers working into the younger, soaking up the breathy groans that flow from Ignis lips.

 

“I’m ready. Please, please Cor,” Ignis begs.

 

“I’ll decide when we get to the main event.” Cor loves hearing him plead so prettily. The businessman removes his fingers, slicks up his cock and slams to the hilt.

 

Ignis screams, his fingers twisting in the sheets below him.

 

Cor allows Ignis a slight adjustment period before remembering Ignis’ earlier words. He pulls out to the tip pushes back into the tight channel. He sets a punishing rhythm. Assaulting Ignis’s prostate.

 

Ignis is falling, clinging to the edge of his sanity. He finds it hard to breathe. The edges of his vision blur and darken. His orgasm hits like a punch in the gut and he’s floating with no anchor. Distantly, he feels Cor reach his climax. The next thing Ignis registers is being wrapped in Cor’s strong arms. “How long was I out,” he whispers hoarsely.

 

“About half an hour,” Cor murmurs into his hair.

 

“That was intense.”

 

“Too much?”

 

Ignis turns to face Cor, “It was perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's been ages. Don't hate me. Work sucks but I think I can get a schedule worked out for the remaining chapters. We're almost at the end. 2-3 chapters left max.
> 
> Comments and kudos are love!

**Author's Note:**

> This shouldn't be more than 5 chapters max. But I am not in control, the story is so......yeah  
> comments and kudos are love.


End file.
